Vs Stories Series
by Raischenzo
Summary: A series of Vs stories pitting various characters from KiGo Stories from myself and Raptorhunter18 into death battles. Come and find out what would happen if certain characters met. Battles will be fought and people will die, and none of it will be pretty. More battles to come, the story will finish when people can no longer come up with any more ideas. So lets keep em coming!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Vs Story. Here we pit various people from from various KiGo universes in a death battle. I hope you enjoy this little mini series and if you have any Vs matches you want to see Leave a comment or PM me. This is the only way it can be done. Right now I have three Vs matches, one of which you will get to read today. Ok first up in the Vs Match is…..**

**Midoriichi Tori Vs. XeYori**

**Stats: Midoriichi**

Species: Bird Demon

Ht: 5'7

Wt: 140lbs

Abilities: Can generate demonic into her fists to enhance power of her punches, and can throw demonic aura at foes in the form of explosive beams or orbs. Also can form weapons, most commonly used is a lance.

Superhuman abilities, great hearing, sight smell, strength and sense.

Can use the feathers on her body to shoot at enemies.

Can transform into her true form, which is a giant raven. Can grow wings from her body to fly around in her regular state.

Can access Daiyokai state. In Daiyokai state, demonic aura forms onto her body and becomes her armor. Power vastly increases.

Excellent hand to hand combatant, and strategist.

Being a demon she doesn't easily get sick as she can will her body to purge itself of any foreign substance deemed a threat.

In Daiyokai state she can use abilities that she had witnessed her opponents, allowing her demonic aura to mimic they attack.

**XeYori Stats**

Species: Xenomorph

Ht: 10ft tall

Wt: 180lbs

Abilities: Acid blood. Can spit streams of acid.

Can dehinge jaw to reveal a second pair of hidden jaws.

Can shoot the tips of spines at enemies.

High tolerance to fire

Speaks English, Japanese and Xenomorph.

Also possesses the Xenomorph ability to always find its prey.

Crawls on any surface.

Adept swimmer.

Possesses Yori's ninja skills, and memories.

High Intelligence.

Serrated Razor sharp tail.

Possesses facehugger harvest ability.

Can breakthrough concrete surfaces without damaging herself.

Can transform into the Empress stage.

**Ok now that we have the stats covered lets see who would win in a fight to the death.**

**Feudal Japan, 1550 A.D.**

Midoriichi was scouting out ahead just outside the border of the Tori's territory. She had picked up some odd vibrations in the air lately. She figured that they had to be related to the attacks on some villages as well as some of her soldiers stationed near the border. She had been scouting for hours and turned up nothing. The sun had almost set and she promised Kimiko that she would return by sundown. However she felt she was going to have to break that promise, because after running across a few of her soldiers bodies she was determined to find the cause.

She inspected their bodies to find that they had been sliced apart, and their bodies had deep gashes in them.

"L-Lady Midoriichi." She heard a voice call out to her.

She turned to see a soldier was leaned up against a rock clutching his side, apparently having suffered some broken ribs. She quickly ran over to him and kneeled down to get her closer look.

"Are you ok? What happened here?" She asked.

"We were ambushed. These creatures they showed up out of nowhere and began to pick us off." He said.

"Creatures? Were they demons?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't feel any demonic aura coming from them…." He said.

Before Midoriichi could get anymore information out of him he clutched his chest as he screamed out in pain. Midoriichi grabbed him to try and hold him still as he began to go into violent convulsions. She jumped back with wide eyes as a creature emerged from his chest.

She looked on as they blood soaked creature roared as it drew in fresh air. It launched itself from the soldiers body and began to crawl away but, Midoriichi grabbed it.

"What are you?" She said as she gripped the creature tightly as it squirmed around in her hand.

She heard hissing coming from the trees behind her. Midoriichi turned to see three serpents crawl out from behind the trees. The serpents were black, with long narrow heads, and rigid yet streamlined bodies.

"What the fuck?" Midoriichi said as she gazed upon the beings before her. She looked back to the creature in her hand. "Oh I see. You want this right? Well you can have him!" She said and she chucked the small creature at a tree. It smashed against the tree sending its blood green blood across it.

Midoriichi watched as its blood began to actually eat away at the tree. The three serpents scattered as the tree toppled over and hit the ground. 'This is new.' She thought to herself. Never before has she seen a creature with acid for blood, which meant she would have to be careful with the three in front of her.

Suddenly one of the serpents lunged at her and Midoriichi stepped to the side as it soared past her. 'These things are fast.' She said. She looked back in time to dodge the other two. She jumped back as they all began to rush her, as they jumped off of the trees and lashed out with their claws.

She jumped up into the air as they converged on her, just missing her. She quickly charged her hands with her green demonic aura and released it in the form of a giant sphere of energy. It detonated upon hitting the serpents and engulfed them in green fire. Midoriichi landed a few feet away and looked to see the ground was melting away.

"Is that how you greet your guests?" A voice said.

Midoriichi looked to her left and saw another serpent approaching. This one was different. It sported a more humanoid form, a female form. It had shoulder length hair, and the back of its head looked more like a crown. It was larger than the others, it towered over Midoriichi. It had long slender arms and legs, and serrated edged tail as well as long spines that ran down its backside.

"Just those who manage to piss me off." Midoriichi answered. "I don't sense any demonic aura from you. What are you?" She asked the giant serpent.

'So I did guess right. I'm in Feudal Japan. Curse Kim and Shego for interfering with my plans.' She thought. Then an idea hit her. 'Wait, this could work out in my favor. I could conquer this primitive era, and secure the Xenomorphs their place in the world.'

The serpent smiled. "My name is XeYori. I am a Xenomorph, a higher breed of species. In fact I am their queen." She said. "It's only common courtesy to give your name after asking for someone elses."

"I am Midoriichi Tori, leader of the Tori Clan, and you are not welcome here. I'll give you one chance to leave quietly before I have to forcibly remove you myself." She threatened the Xenomorph.

XeYori walked up to her. "I get where you're coming from, and in any given circumstance I would take you up on that offer." She said as she walked past Midoriichi. "But this isn't any given circumstance, it's an golden opportunity." XeYori exclaimed.

Midoriichi jumped to the side as she sensed danger. She watched as XeYori's tail sailed past, Midoriichi could hear the tail slicing through the air. "You're fast." XeYori commented. "Just like another raven haired woman I know." She added.

The last comment went over Midoriichi's head, but she didn't care. She had to get rid of the danger to her home. She looked XeYori over, and concluded that if she's anything like her cronies, she could not afford to get any of XeYori's blood on her.

Giving Midoriichi no more time to think she rushed in, surprising Midoriichi. She grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. She held her down tight as a wicked grin formed across her face. Midoriichi quickly noticed the Xenomorphs tail rise up as she planned to impale her, but she was faster and blasted XeYori with her own demonic aura.

She knocked XeYori into a tree. XeYori shook her head, as she slowly rose to her feet. Midoriichi took quick notice of the fact that her aura hadn't put a hole in the Xenomorph Queen. 'She's a lot sturdier than the others. I'll just have to turn it up.' She thought.

Midoriichi flared her aura higher as she thrusted her hands forward. "So you're finally getting serious eh? I will too."

Midoriichi shot a torrent of green energy at XeYori. The Xenomorph darted inbetween the attacks, shocking Midoriichi. Midoriichi cancelled her attack and went on the defensive as XeYori, leapt up and brought her foot down. Midoriichi ducked the serpents tail, but wasn't so lucky as she got caught by the serpents right foot. Midoriichi slid on her back a few feet, she looked up to see XeYori leap into the air. XeYori began to spit a stream of highly concentrated acid at the bird demon.

Midoriichi rolled out of the way, and ran to her right. XeYori coughed up more acid, in a futile attempt to kill her foe.

'She can spit fucking acid too? Great what else can this bitch do?' She thought.

That's when XeYori jumped up into the air again, but this time she curled up into a ball and begun to spin. Without warning she began to shoot the spiked tips from her back down at Midoriichi. 'I just had to ask.' She said mentally cursing herself. Midoriichi countered by shooting the sharpened feathers from her shoulders at XeYori. The projectiles clashed against each other cancelling out, the other. However not all attacks were cancelled, as a few of Midoriichi's feathers lodged themselves into XeYori causing the Xenomorph to growl in pain.

They both stopped their attacks and stared each other down. That's when Midoriichi spoke. "You're movements. They're like that of a ninjas. Where would a creature like you even get such training?" She questioned.

"Allow me to show you." XeYori smiled. She darted forward and so did Midoriichi. They clashed as they grappled one another. However this is what XeYori wanted to happen.

"Watashi wa anata o motte. (I got you)" XeYori said as she kneed Midoriichi in her gut. She then grabbed her by her throat as she pinned the demon to the ground. She sat on top of Midoriichi as she gazed down at her.

"I will harvest you. I can't let such power go to waste." XeYori said as she opened her mouth and a long tube oozed its way out of her mouth.

Midoriichi struggled against her grasp. She was gasping for air as the Xenomorphs hold grew tighter. XeYori shot forward lodging the tube down her throat. Midoriichi gagged as the tube forced its way deeper down her throat. Midoriichi watched as several bulges moved from XeYori's mouth and into hers. Five in total before XeYori began to relax her grip.

Midoriichi struck quick, as she sliced through the tube before XeYori could continue harvesting her. She then kicked XeYori off of her.

XeYori growled as she glared at Midoriichi. The demon removed her half of the tube and threw it to the ground. She coughed as she tried to draw in fresh air. She looked up as she heard XeYori laugh.

"You're finished. I just planted five Xenomorph embryos inside of you. It wont be long before they violently rip you apart from the inside out." XeYori boasted.

Her smile faded when she heard Midoriichi laugh. "Sister do I have some bad news for you. Here's a tip on demons. We can easily purge our bodies of any foreign entity. I'd hate to break it to you, but your little plan just backfired." Midoriichi told her.

XeYori growled in hatred at the news she was just given. "Besides my priestess would hate to hear that I got knocked up by another woman, and an ugly one at that." Midoriichi quipped.

Midoriichi formed a lance with her powers and clutched it with her right hand. "Let's end this." She said.

"Let's." XeYori agreed. That's when XeYori doubled over, apparently in pain. Midoriichi watched with a confused look as the Xenomorph writhed and groaned. XeYori then reared back as she let out a shrill shriek. Midoriichi looked on and saw XeYori's face split. She looked to see that was happening everywhere on her body as the serpent steadily grew bigger.

Midoriichi stepped back as the transformation completed. The sun had went down and Midoriichi stood face to face with a monster. The serpent doubled in size and her dark hair draped down her back.

"Sate, koko de warewaredatta. (Now, where were we.)" She said.

XeYori charged forward once again surprising Midoriichi with her speed. She dodged her large clawed hand and Midoriichi stabbed it with her lance. XeYori retracted her hand quickly and removed the object which dissipated soon after.

"Damn, this could definitely be trouble." She said. Midoriichi began to concentrate, as strong winds began to pick up.

"Whatever you're doing I wont let it happen!" XeYori roared and lunged at the demon.

Midoriichi was forced to dodge but was grabbed by the Xenomorph instead. She clutched the woman in both of her hands and squeezed tightly, making Midoriichi cry out. XeYori laughed as she dehinged her jaw again, this time revealing a pair of second hidden jaws. Midoriichi knew what the serpent was planning and knew she had to come up with something if she didn't want to die in the next few seconds. Thinking quickly she shot more feathers at XeYori, one hitting her in her left eye. XeYori flailed about as she clutched her left eye with left hand.

She began to rant in Japanese as she continued to roar in pain, but that didn't stop her from throwing Midoriichi into the ground. XeYori stumbled about, as she clawed at the ground with her right hand, and her tail crashed into the trees knocking them over. When she calmed down she opened her left eye, but could not see anything out of it.

"Sono mesu. (That bitch)" She hissed. "She'll pay for robbing me of my left eye." She said.

She looked down at the ground but did not see Midoriichi anywhere. She had managed to slip away while XeYori had gone berserk. However that did not deter her in any matter. She smiled as she scanned the area, her vision allowed her to see through any surface, so she could easily spot Midoriichi as she hid behind some bushes a few yards away.

Midoriichi had gained enough power to attain her Daiyokai state, and she was covered in green armor thanks to her demonic aura. She looked up as she felt the ground rumbling. Wings erupted from her back as she flew up just in time as the Xenomorph stampeded past her, trampling the brush behind her.

It was thanks to her super human abilities that she even saw the giant coming. She blended in so well with the dark, but with the sight she possessed, night was as clear as day to her. XeYori quickly turned around and fired another stream of acid, that Midoriichi dodged. She quickly jumped up into the air, but Midoriichi was faster, now that she had transformed and landed a kick to the Xenomorph's face. XeYori crashed into the ground with great force sending debris up and clouding her in dust. Midoriichi flew down as XeYori's tail emerged from the dust, and struck her.

XeYori felt the attack connect and smiled, however it quickly faded when she felt something pulling on her tail with great force. Midoriichi pulled the giant serpent up into the air with ease and swung her around. She slammed XeYori into the ground, before spinning her around and tossing her into the air. Three bladed feathers appeared on her wrist as she flew forward, and began to repeatedly cut XeYori. She then flew above her as she tucked herself into a ball.

She spun rapidly as her demonic aura conjured up green spikes and she fired them into XeYori, sending her crashing back to the ground. Midoriichi watched as the dust settled and revealed XeYori. She was still alive, but pinned to the ground by the spikes Midoriichi had launched. Her acid blood leaked from her mouth as well as in other places like her chest, arms and legs. A spike jutted out of her chest just above her heart.

"How could I be defeated, by such, such trash. I am the superior life form. It should be me standing over you in victory, not the other way around." She groaned.

"You know XeYori, you remind me, of myself before I met my priestess." She said. "I used to think that I too was above the rest, that I was best that I definitely had the edge. Until I learned that power isn't everything. In order to grow strong, I needed something or someone to protect. And now that I have that someone, there is no way I can allow myself to lose." She explained.

"Hmph. Suru baka. (You idiot). You really think that's where power comes from. Might makes right, it always has been, and always will be that way." XeYori coughed.

"In that case, I have you beaten in both retrospects. However this is the end for you." Midoriichi said.

XeYori watched as she began to glow green and was covered in a swirling green wind. The wind continued to blow out harsh stinging winds as it twisted violently. Much to XeYori's horror a giant jade wing emerged from the tornado, dispersing it. She gazed upon Midoriichi's transformed state, as the giant green raven hovered above her.

They glared at one another before, Midoriichi let out a demonic roar. She formed a massive ball of energy, putting all her strength into the attack.

"So I am defeated once again. And by a Shego look alike no less. What a shameful way to go out." She said before Midoriichi launched the attack, and engulfed her in an explosion. A mushroom cloud shot up from the explosion as Midoriichi surveyed the area. She saw no sign of XeYori, as she was certain she had vanquished the serpent with that attack.

However Midoriichi knew to be more safe than sorry, so she torched the area, setting it on fire. If she had survived, or one of her members of her hive did, they were most certainly dead now. Remembering that she needed to get home to Kimiko, she turned around and flew back to her mountain home.

**The winner: Midoriichi Tori**

**Midoriichi and XeYori when starting out, were about even in terms of strength, but XeYori was faster. She had become even more faster when transforming into her empress stage, however upon Midoriichi's transformation into Daiyokai, she had outclassed the Xenomorph in every way. XeYori's only chance at defeating Midoriichi went out the window, when her attempt to harvest her failed, due to Midoriichi being able to purge her body of the embryos. Also XeYori couldn't use the darkness to her advantage, because Midoriichi could both smell and see her. She put up a good fight towards the beginning, but it was just progressing downhill from the moment they met. **

**If you guys have any KiGo related fights you want to see request them, and I will try my best to fulfill that wish. Next up is Samantha Go from Raptorhunter18's Last Bit of Humanity Vs Sherron Go from Black Star Rising. Leave a comment with your thoughts, every bit helps.**


	2. Vs Chapter 2

**Ok this is the second chapter in the Vs Stories series as well as the second out of three matches I have posted before I start accepting request matches, because its Raptorhunter18's Shego against my Shego. I hope you enjoy it because its one of my favorite fight match-ups. So let's get started.**

**Samantha Go Stats(Last Bit of Humanity)**

Species: Human/Werewolf

Ht: Human form 5'9, Wolf form 6 feet (SUV size), Lycan form 8 feet

Wt: Human form 145lbs, Wolf form 300lbs, Lycan form 700lbs

Abilities: Can transform into true lycan and natural wolf form.

Plasma can manifest itself in both forms. In wolf form its only on her paws, but in Lycan form it covers her whole hands. Under extreme stress, plasma can envelope over her entire body.

Can be killed by decapitation, being bled dry, or shot with silver.

Heals quickly, and has hearing, sight and smell of a wolf.

Human form uses a desert eagle loaded with UV, silver and lead core bullets, for combat against her three enemy types.

Goes into a blind rage when Kim or their children are in danger. When this happens she becomes more lethal, as she focuses all her anger on the threat at hand.

**Sherron Go stats( Black Star Rising)**

Species: Human

Ht:5'7

Wt: 135lbs

Abilities: Excellent hand to hand capabilities, able to keep up with Kim despite her genetic enhancements.

Has great endurance, she can keep fighting despite being smashed through a wall, but endurance drops as she expends more energy.

Can use enhanced versions of her powers, which she calls EX. EX Dash greatly enhances her speed, also great for use in melee combat. EX Burst, allows her to form a beam of plasma that can destroy solid walls. EX Pulse, used to blow back attackers and create distance. If used consecutively, she'll burn out quickly and exhaust all her stamina.

Can heal from non-fatal injuries. Takes one minute before healing begins to take effect. If allowed to heal fully, she'll be able to gain enough strength to use her plasma again. She can force heal her injuries, speeding up her recovery, but shortening her life-span in the process. Doing so also expends some energy, so she generally becomes weaker.

Goes berserk if Kim is hurt. She focuses on the target and goes for the kill. The downside is she will waste all her energy in attempts to end her foe.

Can unlock a special ability where her plasma turns black, and the void of space can be seen within it. When using her plasma, she can suck the oxygen out of her opponents if they come anywhere near her plasma. However she can only unlock this ability if she's near both Kim and Team Go. It's a team power up and cannot be used otherwise. Also after use she loses the ability to generate plasma for a week. During this time her skin loses its green tint.

**Now that the stats are set. It's time for a fight to the death**

Shego was in hot pursuit of the person in front of her. Person she was following had been brought here by Black Star. Blackfire in an attempt to rid herself of Shego, had sent the woman before her into battle. However the woman had no interest in obeying Blackfire, she wanted to know who Shego was and why was Kim standing next to her.

The woman attacked Shego, but to her surprise Kim had defended her lover. Shocked the woman questioned Kim's actions, and found the answer she was seeking. She came to the conclusion that Kim and Shego was a fake. A trap set up to separate her from her loved ones, after all it wasn't the first time she had encountered a fake in the thick of battle. She attacked Shego, hoping to be rid of her fake and get home.

She ran out of the room and into the world with Shego in hot pursuit. Her green eyes looked behind her to see Shego still chasing her. Her eyes then scanned the sky to see the sun had set, and the moon was beginning to rise. The woman smiled and stopped running, turning to face Shego.

Shego smiled when she saw that the chase was over. "You finally decided to stop running?" Shego questioned.

"We are far from where innocent people can get hurt." The woman said stepping into the light. The woman before her, looked exactly like her. What Shego didn't know was that she was her, but from another dimension. Blackfire knew this and knew that this would be just the thing she needed.

The Shego that stood before her was a few inches taller, but everything else was the same. While Shego was dressed in her classic green and black catsuit, her other dimension counterpart was wearing a dark green top, that exposed her midriff, with a black denim jacket. She was also wearing black jeans that hugged her waist showing off her more curvaceous figure, as well as black shoes.

"I don't know what kind of twisted game you're playing here, but I'm putting an end to it now." Shego(LBH) said.

"It's just like a fake, to think that they could beat an original." Shego(BSR) responded. She just hoped that Blackfire didn't have more clones waiting in the dark, but if she knew villains, then there was more where this one had come from. Which meant there was one of Kim as well.

Both women flared up and charged the other. They met halfway, and grappled each other. Shego(BSR) started to gain the upper hand, until her opponent began to push her back. Their plasma danced wildly around each other's hands as they fought for dominance.

Both women had the same idea in mind, and ended up jumping back and dashing forward. Shego(BSR) was caught off guard at Shego's(LBH) speed, and was knocked back. Deciding to showcase some speed of her own, she dashed in again. She activated her Ex Dash and slammed into Shego(LBH). While she was still in Ex state she leapt up into the air flipping over her foe, and lashed out with a kick. It connected with her opponents back, and sent her rolling across the ground.

Shego's(BSR) plasma died down a little as the Ex ability went away, she studied her opponent as she watched herself rise from off the ground. Shego(LBH) ignited her plasma in her hands and threw a huge ball of plasma at Shego(BSR). The attack came fast, so she put up her arms to defend herself, as the plasma hit her and pushed her back.

Before she knew it, Shego(LBH) was on top of her and was trying to hit her in the face. Luckily she was able to block the attacks, and counterattack. She punched Shego(LBH) in her stomach, but it was not good enough to remove her opponent from off of her.

'Looks like I'm going with that then.' Shego(BSR) thought to herself. She quickly unleashed an Ex Pulse, to knock Shego(LBH) from off of her.

The blast sent her rolling across the ground again, and when she looked up she saw Shego(BSR) heading straight for her. She rolled to the left as Shego(BSR) tried to kick her. Performing a leg sweep, she tripped Shego(BSR). Shego(BSR) was quick enough to catch herself, and dodged Shego's(LBH) next attack.

"You're pretty good for a fake." Shego(BSR) told her.

"Really, could a fake do this?" Shego(LBH) responded, and her eyes turned amber in color as her pupils narrowed.

Shego(BSR) was taken back, by the sight. "Can't do that." She said.

"Well if that shocked you, wait until you see my next trick." Shego(LBH) said with a slight growl in her voice.

She hunched over as her growling became more apparent. Shego(BSR) could hear her bones snapping as they reset themselves. Shego's(LBH) face began to bulge a bit, as she cried out from the transformation. Images of XeYori's transformation began to flood her mind, reminding her of how bad something like this could get if it were allowed to continue. She charged Shego(LBH), intent on stopping the transformation, when she let out a bone chilling roar. Shego(BSR) stopped dead in her tracks, as she watched Shego(LBH) began to tear away at her own skin and clothing.

However instead of blood, there was fur. Fur as black as her hair. Shego(BSR) stepped back as a giant wolf emerged. The wolf shook the contents of her human skin from off of her fur, before setting her sights on Shego(BSR). Shego(LBH) let out a deep growl as it slowly made its way towards Shego(BSR).

"Definitely can't do that." Shego(BSR) said.

The creature that stood before her was huge. She guessed it was over six feet tall, by the looks of it. She also found out that she was faster in this form. Shego(LBH) slammed into Shego(BSR) and knocked her to the ground, pinning her with her paw. Aiming to end the fight quickly, she shot down quickly looking to rip out her throat. However Shego(BSR) wasn't going out without a fight. Her hands shot up quickly, grabbing the wolf's jaws. Shego(LBH) was amazed by the strength that her clone was showing. She noted that she was stronger than the one she fought a while back.

Shego(BSR) charged her feet with plasma as she kicked the wolf off of her. She got up quickly and eyed the beast. She watched as the wolf circled around her, waiting for the moment to strike. When Shego(BSR) had moved her a foot an inch, Shego(LBH) went on the attack. Shego(BSR) was fast enough to dodge the first attack, punched the wolf in her jaw, when it came back for a second.

The wolf growled before lunging again, only for Shego(BSR) to flip over her. Acting quickly she blasted Shego(LBH) in her back. The wolf let out a loud yelp as it hit the ground. Shego(BSR) smirked seeing that she had managed to hurt the giant canine. However her smirk faded when the wolf stood up again. This time however her paws came alive with green plasma.

Shego's(BSR) eyes went wide with shock at the sight. However she did not have much time to marvel at her opponents abilities as Shego(LBH) came at her.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Shego(BSR) said to the wolf.

'You don't know the half of it.' Shego(LBH) thought to herself, as she slashed at Shego(BSR). She came at Shego(BSR) from behind, just barely missing her, as one of her claws managed to scratch her arm.

Shego(BSR) hissed from the pain, of feeling the claw easily slice through her flesh. She shrugged off the pain, and flared her plasma even higher. Shego(LBH) barked a challenge to her doppleganger, and they ran towards each other. Shego(BSR) used her Ex dash to match the speed of the wolf. The two clashed briefly, darting in and out before Shego(BSR) was able to land a solid hit, sending Shego(LBH) crashing through metal doors to a factory.

The doors came off their hinges as the wolf landed on top of them, and slid back a few feet. Shego(BSR) watched as the wolf quickly shot up, yelping as Shego(LBH) quickly got some distance between her and the doors. Shego(BSR) also noticed that the left side of the wolf's fur was now smoking.

"Silver." She whispered to herself. She looked around searching for something she could use. She smiled when she saw a silver chain dangling from some rails. She grabbed and turned to where Shego(LBH) was supposed to be. Instead the giant wolf was right on her, and the next she knew, she had been seized in her jaws.

Shego(LBH) shook her head violently as applied more pressure to Shego's(BSR) abdomen. Shego(BSR) cried out in severe pain, as she felt the teeth cutting through her. She punched the wolf several times in the head, but that only served to make the wolf clamp down harder.

Frustrated she smacked Shego(LBH) in the side of her face with the silver chain. Shego(LBH) released Shego(BSR), but threw her into a wall, before doing so. The impact knocked the railing loose, causing a part of it to fall and dangle in the air, with several silver poles jutting outward.

Shego(BSR) sat up, clutching her right side, she was bleeding profusely. She looked at it, to see she had been ripped open, and if she didn't heal she would die. She ignited her right hand with plasma, and applied pressure to her wound. She emitted several waves of plasma from her right hand, force healing her wounds to speed up the recovery process.

She looked up to see Shego(LBH) had already healed from her injuries and wasn't looking to happy at all. She looked over her wound again, and saw that it had healed over. She slowly rose to her feet as she picked up the silver chain.

"Come on, lets go for a walk." She said mocking the werewolf.

Shego(LBH) charged again, but this time covering her whole body in plasma. Shego(BSR) charged in as well, once again using her Ex Dash to keep up with Shego(LBH). Shego(LBH) opened her jaws preparing to catch Shego(BSR) in them again. However Shego(BSR) amped up her speed, vanishing from sight temporarily. The next thing Shego(LBH) knew her jaw had been fastened shut, and Shego(BSR) was standing on her back. She had used her Ex Dash to clamp Shego's(LBH) jaws shut as and had it wrapped around her neck.

Shego(LBH) could feel the silver burning away at her flesh as fastened tighter around her. She began to buck like a wild horse as she tried to remove Shego(BSR). Shego(BSR) tugged tighter at the chains hoping to choke her opponent out. She growled as she shook violently, trying to remove the flea on her back. After a few more seconds she was able to throw Shego(BSR) off her back. She quickly removed the muzzle Shego(BSR) created with the chain and threw it to the wayside.

Shego(BSR) shook her head knocking away the dizzy spells when she saw that Shego(LBH) was no longer wrapped up in the chains. She looked around as the wolf walked up to her growling. She looked behind her to see the guns that Shego(LBH) had discarded upon her transformation. She quickly picked up one of the desert eagles and checked to find that the gun was loaded. The bullets looked odd in color, but that did not matter at the moment. She fired a few rounds into the wolf, which only served to infuriate her.

Shego(LBH) felt the pain from the bullets but they were not the silver bullets that she carried, the gun Shego(BSR) had, was carrying UV bullets. Not giving her another chance to fire off a shot she darted forward, and then quickly changed direction. Throwing Shego's(BSR) aim off, and causing her to waste bullets. Shego(BSR) threw the gun away when it ran out of bullets, and she went to grab the other desert eagle. Luckily for Shego(LBH) she was able to smack Shego(BSR) away before she could reach it. She then kicked the gun into an open manhole, where it would be out of reach entirely.

Shego(BSR) sat up, growing tired from the prolonged battle. She had used to much energy in her last Ex attack, and needed the time to rest, to gain her stamina back. However she knew her doppleganger was not going to give her that chance. She was right Shego(LBH) was going in for the kill, and she was coming in fast.

"This will probably be my last attack. I gotta make it count." Shego(BSR) mumbled to herself. She slowly stood up and flared her plasma high as it roared to life. She waited until Shego(LBH) got close enough.

Shego(LBH) lunged forward claws covered in plasma, ready to kill her imposter when she noticed the smirk on Shego's(BSR) face. By then it was too late, Shego(BSR) unleashed her Ex Burst and hit Shego(LBH) with a beam of concentrated plasma. The attack slammed into the werewolf full force and knocked her back into the factory. All Shego(BSR) heard was a howl of pain before her attack ended. She dropped to her knees exhausted, but found the strength to stand.

She slowly walked over to the entrance of the factory and saw that the wolf was gone, and her imposter was lying on the ground apparently unconscious. She gazed upon the nude form before her, and knew what had to be done. That's when she heard something. It sounded like a heartbeat , but since when did the human heart beat that loudly. She then heard Shego(LBH) laughing. She rolled onto her back and Shego(BSR) could see that her eyes were amber in color still. The light of the moon shone down through the skylight in the factory as the heartbeat grew louder.

"I'm impressed with you. A fake pushing me this far, is amazing. Just fucking amazing. But the game ends now." Shego(LBH) said as her teeth turned into fangs. Shego(BSR) watched as her doppleganger's muscles grew bigger and the sounds of bones resetting and she stepped back.

Like before she shredded her skin as more black fur emerged, this black fur had a green tint, when the moonlight hit it. She thought she was turning into the wolf again, but she was way off. Shego(BSR) watched as she was eclipsed in the shadow of a monster, a monster that stood eight feet tall, and had no mercy in its eyes.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." Shego(BSR) said as she looked upon Shego(LBH) True Lycan form.

Shego(BSR) jumped back avoiding the lycan's plasma covered claws. However the lycan was in her face the next second and grabbed her. Shego(LBH) threw Shego(BSR) to the ground hard, and delivered a kick to her ribs, shattering them on impact. Shego(BSR) cried out in agony as she clutched her ribs. She was kicked again and went rolling across the floor. She looked over to see the lycan advancing on her.

'I survived far worse than this. One werewolf is nothing compared to a shit load of Xenomorphs.' She thought to herself. Although she admitted that this was no ordinary opponent. She was fighting herself and she was losing this fight.

'That thing is too fast, and too strong.' Shego(BSR) thought to herself. She got up and ran as the lycan gave chase. She jumped onto the railing on the second floor and was followed by Shego(LBH). The lycan reached out with her claws, but Shego(BSR) blocked and countered with a swipe from her clawed gloves. She swiped the lycan across the chest, creating slash marks on her chest.

Shego(LBH) growled before swatting at Shego(BSR). Shego(BSR) was able to dodge, and she then kicked the lycan, pushing it back. She noticed that Shego(LBH) was healing from her injuries quickly, except for the mark left by her Ex Burst. Which gave her an idea. Looking around she saw the railing that was destroyed in their earlier fight.

She looked back to dodge a claw swipe at the last second, and did a back flip off of the platform. She smiled when she saw the lycan land in front of her, but more importantly in front of the silver poles jutting out behind her.

"Here goes nothing." Shego(BSR) said as she fired off another Ex Burst.

The attack slammed into Shego(LBH), and pushed her back a bit. The Lycan grunted and shrugged the attack off. She slowly walked up to Shego(BSR), but was not expecting her to shoot another Ex Burst at her.

Shego(LBH) knew she couldn't take more hits like that one, so she prepared to end the fight. Shego(BSR) kept the attack going, slowly pushing her imposter back towards the silver polls. Unfortunately her plasma was growing weaker due to the continued use of her Ex.

That's when Shego(LBH) ignited her lycan hands in plasma and started swinging away at the plasma before her. She began cutting through it, and making her way towards Shego(BSR). Shego(BSR) was going frustrated with her opponent, but she expected no less from her clone however. She ceased the attack, as she saw that her plasma beam was growing weaker and thinner, however she still had one more trick up her sleeve.

Flaring her plasma to her highest Shego(BSR) uses Ex dash to ram into Shego(LBH). However the Lycan had charged forward as well, and once again had covered herself in her plasma, and darted forward. They clashed in the middle and green plasma shot out both ends of the factory, and blew the glass out of the windows, and sending the dust into the air.

The factory had been covered in a haze created by the dust. Through the dust, green glows could be seen. As both women stood there next to each other. Shego(LBH) was in her human form again, she was clashed with Shego(BSR) at the climax of their battle. Shego(LBH) sported several deep scars that came from the result of clashing with Shego's(BSR) Ex attack. They both looked into each other's eyes, however only one of them could be the victor.

Her eyes growing dark, she coughed up several pools of blood. She looked down, to see her dopplegangers hand jutting out from her chest. She smiled knowing that she put up one hell of a fight, but that she was now at her end.

"So this is it huh?" She said as more blood dripped from her mouth.

The other stared into the fading eyes of the defeated, silently commending her for her strength in battle. However she knew this was fated to happen, it was the inevitable truth after all. She decided to speak, there was one last thing she needed to know.

"What is your name?" She asked her defeated doppleganger.

"S-Sherron. Sherron Go." She responded. "You?"

"Samantha Go." The lycan warrior esponded.

Shego's(BSR) eyes widened from the mention of her name. The name of the deceased mother who had given her life, so that she may live. The mother who she would soon be reunited with. However she still wasn't done with her attack.

Samantha removed her bloodied hand, from Sherron's chest, but Sherron grabbed ahold of it. Samantha gave her a confused look, as she saw Sherron's hands come alive with plasma.

"Consider this a parting gift." Sherron said as she used the last of her strength to use an Ex Pulse. The pulse was strong enough to knock Samantha back and impale her through the chest on the silver pole. Samantha cried out as she felt the silver eat away at her, before she quickly fell limp.

Sherron fell to the ground where she continued to bleed out. Her final thoughts were of Kim, her princess. She smiled knowing that she had saved her, she closed her eyes. "Sorry…..Kimmie. This is….." She said before she fell silent.

The factory grew silent for a minute. However the sound of movement filled the area. Blood dripped on the floor as amber eyes looked down at the defeated woman. The hole in her chest smoking from the silver pole that had impaled her through her lung, missing her heart.

Samantha just gazed at the dead woman, she had one this fight and was a step closer to getting home. One fake down, and one to go she thought to herself. She knew that her Kim's imposter was still out there and she needed to kill her, before knowing that her loved ones would be safe.

Still she needed to heal up and rest, if Kim's imposter was anything like her princess, then she was going to be in for one hell of a fight. She then collapsed to the ground, unconscious due to toll that her body had taken. Her wounds began to heal as she slept. Next time the moon rose, there was going to be one less imposter in the world.

**There you have it folks, Samantha Go the Lycan warrior is the winner. I mean let's face it, yes they were evenly matched in some aspects, but when it came down to strength Sherron could not contend. The reason being is that Samantha is a Lycan, and Sherron is a human. Samantha is used to years of fighting and killing, while Sherron has not been exposed to constant violence. Due to this her endurance was higher, meaning she could take more punishment. Samantha has a higher healing factor as well, which allowed her to heal faster, and gain a little more stamina than Sherron could.**

**Though Sherron's Ex attacks helped gain even ground with the wolf, the consecutive use of them wore her down, as she came to rely on Ex tactics to hopefully best her opponent. Also she could not access her black plasma, because Kim and Team Go were not there (Besides it was an one-on-one match. It would have been unfair to have all the plasma wielders go against her). She did weaken Samantha a little when she shot her with the UV bullets, but the bullets did little in the long run. Also the silver pole that impaled Samantha missed her heart, while it did hit her lung, it's a wound that she can easily recover from. I also believe if they did battle somewhere else, the battle would have ended a bit sooner only because the factory had a few silver items located in it.**

**Now there's only one more chapter to write before I start taking requests. That match is Samantha Go vs Midoriichi Tori. How will that go? You will just have to wait and see. Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts and have a good day.**


	3. Character Selection List

**Characters for Vs Series**

**This is a list of the characters to choose from in the Vs Story Series, it's really just a bunch of alternate reality KiGo's going at it, but it's a good one nonetheless. So the list contains characters from me and Raptorhunter 18's stories and they are as follows.**

Kim Possible :AvKiGo, JPKiGo, AvKiGo Retrib., BSR, BS:FS, LDTW,LBH (Rise of Evil and Prequel), Transformers (WIP), Godzilla (WIP)

Kimiko: Midoriichi, Next Generation

Shego: AvK, JPK, AvK R, BSR, BSFS, LDTW, LBH( Rise of Evil and Prequel), Transformers (WIP), Godzilla (WIP)

Midoriichi: Midoriichi, Next Generation

Bonnie: LBH ( Rise of Evil)

Buraun : Midoriichi

Koni: Midoriichi

Roni: Midoriichi

Ron: AvK, AvK R, BSR, Midoriichi, Next Generation, LDTW, Transformers (WIP), Godzilla (WIP)

Yori: AvK, Transformers, (WIP), Godzilla (WIP), Midoriichi Next Generation

XeYori: AvK R (Semi- Empress Mode)

Akai: Midoriichi, Next Generation, Prequel

Rida: Midoriichi, Prequel

Kuraiichi: Midoriichi, Midoriichi Prequel

Josei: Midoriichi, Next Generation, Prequel

Midoriko : Next Generation

Chisana-ichi: Next Generation

Reo: Next Generation

Chita: Next Generation

Moniku: Next Generation

Chimaerasaurus: JPK

Seth: LDTW

Drakken: LBH ( Rise of Evil)

Dementor: LBH (Rise of Evil)

Betty Director: AvK, BSR, LBH (Rise of Evil)

Barkin: LBH (Rise of Evil)

Bo'A : Next Generation, Prequel

Komori: Next Generation, Prequel

Team Go: LBH, Transformers (WIP), BSR

**This list shall be updated as more Progress is made, now they're will be side characters, that come with the specific story that the KiGo Universe is in.**

**They are as follows**

DC Universe, Marvel Universe

Black Star (Black Fire, Juri Han, C. Viper, Morrigan Aesland, Ai Enma, Ryoko, Mystique, Icy, Stormy, Darcy)

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, Ozai, Suki,

Transformer Universe

**This list shall be updated as more progress is made. If I forgot any characters they will be added to the list when either I or Raptorhunter18 remembers them lol. Feel free to pick from this list and there can be team matches and free for alls.**


	4. Vs Chapter 3

**It has been many months. Many, many months since I have written a chapter for the Vs. Series. However it's the fight you all have been waiting it's Midoriichi Tori Vs. Samantha Go in a fight to death. After this, I will begin taking requests for death battles, that you can find in the previous chapter. You may choose from any of those selected names and it can be one-on-one, tag, triple threat, handicap, fatal four way etc. The character list shall be updated as there are more characters to join the list, and battle in this series. Anyway Have fun reading and I look forward to your selections.**

**Midoriichi Tori Vs. Samantha Go**

**Stats: Midoriichi Tori**

Species: Bird Demon

Ht: 5'7

Wt: 140lbs

Abilities: Can generate demonic into her fists to enhance power of her punches, and can throw demonic aura at foes in the form of explosive beams or orbs. Also can form weapons, most commonly used is a lance. **NOTE:** The lance she forms with aura, is a Demonic Energy weapon as it is a physical manifestation of her aura.

Superhuman abilities, great hearing, sight smell, strength and sense. Her speed is matched only by her daughter Midoriko Tori.

Can use the feathers on her body to shoot at enemies.

Can transform into her true form, which is a giant raven. Can grow wings from her body to fly around in her regular state. When accessing this ability through her Daiyokai ability the size of the raven grows twice its original size.

Can access Daiyokai state. In Daiyokai state, demonic aura forms onto her body and becomes her armor. Power vastly increases.

Excellent hand to hand combatant, and strategist. Has centuries of combat experience.

Can heal instantly from minor wounds, but greater wounds will take longer periods of time. Possesses highest and fastest rate of regeneration in the Tori clan, second only to Kuraiichi.

Being a demon she doesn't easily get sick as she can will her body to purge itself of any foreign substance deemed a threat.

In Daiyokai state she can use abilities that she had witnessed her opponents, allowing her demonic aura to mimic their attack.

Can use both Demonic aura attacks and Demonic energy attacks.

**Stats: Samantha Go (Last Bit of Humanity)**

Species: Human/Werewolf

Ht: Human form 5'9, Wolf form 6 feet (SUV size), Lycan form 8 feet

Wt: Human form 145lbs, Wolf form 300lbs, Lycan form 700lbs

Abilities: Can transform into true lycan and natural wolf form.

Plasma can manifest itself in both forms. In wolf form its only on her paws, but in Lycan form it covers her whole hands. Under extreme stress, plasma can envelope over her entire body.

Can be killed by decapitation, being bled dry, or shot with silver.

Heals quickly, and has hearing, sight and smell of a wolf.

Human form uses a desert eagle loaded with UV, silver and lead core bullets, for combat against her three enemy types.

Goes into a blind rage when Kim or their children are in danger. When this happens she becomes more lethal, as she focuses all her anger on the threat at hand.

Has years of combat experience.

**With these Stats set in play let's see who would be the victor in a death battle.**

She had woken in a strange land, a land full of forgotten beings, Demons. Shego quickly caught the scent of these super natural beings and has had her share of run-ins with them as well. Shego quickly dispatched the lower class brutes and proceeded to a nearby stream and cleansed her hands of their foul blood.

She wondered how and why she had gotten here, but she was certain it was not a dream. A gentle breeze blew by and Shego loved the feel of the wind as it blew. Suddenly her eyes shot wide as she picked up a strong scent. She looked up towards the direction of a giant mountain to see something heading in her direction.

Shego hid behind the tree as a figure landed on the other side of the stream. The figure was a woman, with long spiky black hair, and dark green feathers. Her eyes were the same color as Shego's. The woman sniffed the air as she looked around.

"Come on out. I can smell you." The demon called out.

Shego stepped out from behind the tree, eyeing the demon.

"I could smell the blood shed from my home. I am called Midoriichi Tori, leader of the Tori Clan. I have not seen one like you before. Your scent is most strange, it is not one that any ordinary human would give off." Midoriichi said.

"I could say the same about you. Your scent is the same as the others that attacked me. Your obviously not human, just what the hell are you?" Shego asked.

Midoriichi craned her eyebrow. "You speak as if you've never seen a demon." She responded.

'A demon?' She thought. She has heard stories of demons, hell everybody has. Shego really dismissed them as creatures designed to scare the living hell out of those not of religious faith, but here she was staring one in the face.

However if it's one thing she remembered being told is that a demon could never be trusted, as they were devious and deceptive beings.

"State your business here. You're in my territory and I don't take kindly to strangers." Midoriichi demanded to know.

"Look lady, I don't even know how I got here. As far I'm concerned I'm just passing through. So just stay out of my way." Shego said not showing any of signs of backing down from the demon.

"Watch your tone when speaking with me. You do like your tongue I assume." Midoriichi said, as she leapt over the stream and into Shego's face.

Acting out of instinct, Shego moved to strike the demon, but Midoriichi simply just caught her hand without taking her eyes off of Shego.

"Too slow." Midoriichi said with a smirk.

Shego flared up her hand, catching Midoriichi by surprise. Freeing her hand she swiped at Midoriichi who dodged at the last second, jumping back, putting some distance between them.

Midoriichi then charged her hands with her demonic aura, green essence pouring off of her hands. Both women found it interesting that they possessed the similar abilities, of course one was using plasma powered abilities and the other demonic, both the result of their own wills.

"Do you really want to fight me human?" Midoriichi asked me.

"If it gets you to back the fuck off, then I guess so." Shego told the demon.

"The only one that should be backing off is you. Perhaps after a proper ass kicking, will you see the truth to my words." Midoriichi responded.

Shego moved to put up her guard, but Midoriichi's speed surprised her and she hit Shego in her chest, knocking her into a tree. Shego groaned as she slid down the tree, she looked up to see Midoriichi coming straight for her, and she rolled out of the way, as Midoriichi clawed hand cut through the tree, causing it to topple over.

"You're quick when you need to be human." Midoriichi smiled. She knew she could have fun with this one.

Shego got to her feet and Midoriichi came for her again. Luckily for Shego she was no ordinary human, she had the blood of the werewolf running through her veins. This granted her superhuman abilities like enhanced speed and strength. This allowed her to dodge Midoriichi's swipes and was thankful for it. She could feel the heat of Midoriichi's demonic aura as it emanated from her hands. Shego decided to take the offensive on the Tori demon.

She caught both of Midoriichi's hands with her own, surprising the Tori leader.

"Well, well. You are full of surprises." Midoriichi said.

"And I've got a lot more in store for you." Shego said as she looked at Midoriichi with amber eyes.

"Those eyes…" Midoriichi said before getting kicked away by Shego.

Midoriichi slid back a few feet. She gripped her stomach where the blow had landed. She clutched it as it was an old wound from both Kimiko and Kuraiichi, Midoriichi's mother. Shego saw this reaction and smiled she knew how to kill this demon now.

Midoriichi stared at the woman her eyes now like that of the Okami (Wolf) clan. Midoriichi stood erect as the pain in her stomach subsided.

"You're from the Okami clan?" Midoriichi asked eyeing the woman.

"Okami what now?" Shego responded.

"Do not try and play for a fool. I once mistook you for a feeble human, but you are merely a wolf in sheep's clothing." Midoriichi replied.

"Okami? Is that what you call werewolves here?" Shego asked.

"Werewolf? What is a werewolf?" Midoriichi asked Shego.

'She dropped her guard!' Shego said in her thoughts.

She pulled out her desert eagle. Midoriichi has never seen a weapon such as that. Then she heard a loud thunderous sound, and she dropped to the ground as she felt something rip through her stomach. She looked down to see her hand being covered in her own blood.

"Seiko nani. (What the fuck)" Midoriichi said. "What kind of weapon is that?" Midoriichi growled.

"Like it? It's called a gun. Hurts like a bitch don't it?" Shego said with a smirk.

"I don't know, you tell me." Midoriichi said as she shot up quickly.

Shego dodged the attack, as Midoriichi claws left three long slashes along her left cheek. Shego stepped back some, so there was a safe distance between her and the demon. She watched as the wound on Midoriichi's stomach healed up instantly.

"She has an accelerated healing factor." Shego said acknowledging the demon's healing ability as her the marks on her face healed over.

"The fastest of my clan." Midoriichi said as she formed an energy lance in her right hand.

Shego side stepped Midoriichi's attack. She raised her gun to fire another shot, but Midoriichi grabbed her hand, pushing it up as the gun fired. Shego head-butted Midoriichi and turned running into the forest. She looked back to see Midoriichi giving chase through the trees. Shego pulled out another desert eagle and began firing at the demon.

Midoriichi weaved in between the bullets as she hopped from branch to branch above. She formed another energy lance in her left hand, and threw it at the same time Shego fired the bullet. The spear went through the bullet and almost hit Shego's leg.

Distracted Midoriichi was able quickly strike Shego in the face. Shego stumbled back but regained her footing. Midoriichi took advantage of this and threw the lance. It moved almost as fast a bullet fired from Shego's desert eagle. Luckily Shego dodged, but that's what Midoriichi wanted.

She ran up quickly, knocking the guns out of Shego's hands and punched her in the gut. Shego quickly retaliated by kicking Midoriichi in her side. The demon capitalized grabbing her leg and swinging her around. She released Shego and watched the woman sail into a tree.

However Shego was able to recover in the air, and springboarded off the tree and tackled Midoriichi to the ground. She tried landing several punches to the demon's head but she avoided the attacks. She began to block Shego's punches and then kicked her off.

"You're the most fun I've had in a while, it's a shame you have to be destroyed." Midoriichi told her.

"Gee thanks." Shego quipped.

"However before you die, I'd like to ask you something in my clan's native tongue." Midoriichi said.

Shego nodded, merely to get this fight finished.

"Juwie deo isang nolgidoeji." Midoriichi spoke in Tori's native language. "It means no more playing around." Midoriichi told her.

"Fine I was getting tired anyway." Shego said her amber eyes locked onto the demon. "Now I've got something to show you." Shego said. "Watch closely, it'll be the last thing you ever see."

Midoriichi craned her eyebrow as she watched Shego remove her black denim jacket and she hunched over that way she was on all fours. Shego then underwent her transformation. Of course Midoriichi has seen beings transform before so it didn't come as a surprise to her.

She watched as Shego's skin split revealing black fur. She looked to see Shego's bones resetting themselves as her new form took shape. It didn't take long for Shego's werewolf form to shoot forth, growling at the Tori leader.

"So this is your true form. Just as I thought a giant wolf." Midoriichi said as she stared at the wolf that was several inches taller than her. "Though as not as big as the wolves I'm used to." She said referring to the wolves of the Okami clan, which like the Tori and Neko can grow to gigantic proportions.

Shego lunged forward and Midoriichi dodged to the right avoiding the wolf's jaws. She delivered a swift kick to the back of Shego's head. The wolf yelped, but quickly retaliated with her back paws. Launching Midoriichi into the air. Midoriichi's wings shot forth out of her back and she hovered in the air.

The plasma came to life on Shego's paws and she jumped into the air swatting Midoriichi. Midoriichi growled as she flew downward towards her opponent. She clashed with the wolf they tumbled and rolled across the ground. Midoriichi landed two solid blows to Shego before the wolf swatted her away again.

Midoriichi looked up to see Shego leap in the air and she pounced on her. Midoriichi caught the wolf's jaws mere inches from her own face. She pushed Shego off of her and blasted her in the chest for added measure. Midoriichi rose to her feet, dusting herself off.

"I'm through playing around with you trespasser. Before I obliterate you, I want you to know something. You never stood a chance." Midoriichi told Shego. "This night will be your last."

Suddenly intense wind kicked up, swirling around Midoriichi. Shego just stared as a green glow surrounded Midoriichi's form. It was her demonic aura reaching its pinnacle as a green tornado surrounded her and blew Shego back.

Shego watched as the winds uprooted several trees and threw them across the landscape. Her attention focused on the tornado when she heard a loud screech. Out of the tornado enormous black wings with green feathers emerged and dispelled the tornado. Standing before her was a monstrous raven. Shego's ears flattened against her head as the giant bird looked her way.

Midoriichi took flight her wings creating intense gusts of wind. Shego decided it would be best to use the forest for cover and she darted into the forest. Midoriichi gave chase she raked the ground with her beak and talons as she tried to grab the werewolf. Growing tired of the failed attempts Midoriichi formed a ball of demonic energy, that glowed brightly in the night.

She unleashed in the form of a giant beam, and Shego did her best to outrun the attack, but vanished in its bright light. When the light from the explosion subsided Midoriichi surveyed the area, she didn't see any signs of the invader. Still she needed to be sure, she couldn't have someone this big of a threat could not be allowed to live, she did have a family to protect after all.

She began flapping her wings, putting the flames out. Once the flames had been put out she scanned the burnt forest. She saw no sign of the intruderer wings, putting the flames out. Once the flames had been put out she scanned the burnt forest. She saw no and was going to head home, that's when something caught her eye. She instantly felt something latch onto her neck and felt sharp fangs dig into it.

It was Shego in her true lycan form. She had escaped Midoriichi's earlier attack, and decided it was her turn to go on the offensive. She didn't know if she could rip tear into the giant raven's neck, let alone rip it out, but she was going to try her hardest. She bit into the sharp feathers, ignoring the cuts her mouth was receiving as she tried to reach the bird demon's neck.

Midoriichi had an easy solution to her pest problem. Flying higher she ascended above the clouds, basking in the light of the full moon. Shego began to feel light headed as Midoriichi flew higher and higher. Shego began to lose consciousness and with it, her grip It wasn't long before she lost hold of Midoriichi and began to plummet back towards the ground.

Midoriichi was not done yet, and the last thing Shego could see was the giant clawed foot of the raven as it slammed down on top of her and drove her into the ground below, making the ground shake. After the dust cleared, all that was left was the giant footprint made by Midoriichi's transformed state.

The demon herself had reverted back to her normal state and was looking back down at Shego who had reverted back to her normal self as well.

"A shame, I wanted to show you more, but oh well." Midoriichi shrugged.

She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard a groan. Turning she watched with wide eyes as Shego slowly got to her feet, preparing to take on Midoriichi again.

"I'm impressed, demon or not, it takes a lot of strength to get up after that attack." Midoriichi said.

"Shut the fuck up." Shego said as she charged Midoriichi, she was tired of hearing the demon talk.

Midoriichi dodged Shego's fists, but due to her watching her opponents fists only she was hit by a powerful roundhouse and was knocked on her rear. Midoriichi rolled out of the way as Shego's fist came crashing down and cracking the ground.

Midoriichi was put on the defensive as Shego continued her barrage, slowly pushing Midoriichi back. Midoriichi failed to block most of the attacks and was hit by the barrage. Shego then followed the barrage with a powerful plasma fisted uppercut that launched Midoriichi into the air.

"Not done yet!" She said as she charged her hands and shot Midoriichi with a heavy concentrated blast of plasma.

She watched as Midoriichi hit the ground hard, her feathers smoking from being seared by the heat of Shego's attack.

"What's wrong bitch? Run outta smart ass remarks?" Shego said a smile forming on her face. She walked over and kicked Midoriichi in her ribs, making the Tori leader roll across the ground.

Shego charged her hands again, it was time to kill the demon and be done with her, she couldn't waste any more time here than she already has. That's when she heard Midoriichi start to laugh.

"What's so fucking funny?" Shego asked. "Do you like being kicked around? Or did that last attack knock a screw loose in your head?" She said to the demon.

"Far from it actually." Midoriichi responded. "It's just that I found you deserving of my true power. You thought you've seen it all, well you haven't seen nothing yet." Midoriichi said her green eyes glowing as she stared at the werewolf.

Shego stepped back as she felt Midoriichi's power grow. She noticed the green glow around her form had returned and she thought that she was going to transform again, but into something worse. Shego's guess was half right.

She watched as Midoriichi covered her body in green tinted armor, as she once again formed a green energy lance, however this one looked more demonic. Three sharp bladed feathers emerged from her wrist, serving as jagged blades.

"Ready, set, go!" Midoriichi said as she raced towards Shego.

Shego barley dodged the attack as Midoriichi's overall speed had risen dramatically. Shego mentally cursed herself for letting the demon power up to this state, but now she would just have to deal with it.

She did a backflip avoiding another attack from Midoriichi, but the demon quickly maneuvered behind her and delivered a swift kick to her back. Getting to her feet quickly she ran up to Midoriichi and the two once again tried trading blows. Unfortunately for Shego she was on the receiving end of most of the blows.

Midoriichi finished her assault with a powerful blow to Shego's gut. The impact was great enough to send her flying a good distance. Midoriichi smiled, she was glad that her opponent was still able to keep up with her speed, now she wanted to see how she handled her daiyokai power.

Shego stood, her cuts and bruises healing up quickly, Midoriichi took notice of that. Shego was too quick for her to cut to pieces, she would just heal from the assault. Midoriichi knew she would have to slow her down, before finishing her off.

"Round two." Midoriichi told Shego.

Shego just smirked. She let Midoriichi get close enough to where the demon's momentum would carry her to a point of no return. Shego tapped into her strength, her eyes turning amber, and she delivered a powerful kick to Midoriichi's mid-section, knocking her back.

This time Midoriichi went rolling back, before catching herself, sliding to a stop. Shego had gotten her second wind and she was going to take full advantage. She rushed in, dodging Midoriichi's energy blasts. She leapt up into the air firing off some of her own plasma.

Midoriichi jumped back as Shego's fists hit the ground sending debris up and clouding the demon's view of her. Midoriichi kept her eyes looking out in front, waiting for the attack. She turned quickly and blocked Shego's assault from behind.

"I can smell you." Midoriichi said with a smirk.

"Good for you, you want or a cookie?" Shego retorted.

Shego then flared her whole body as she punched Midoriichi in her face, making her stumble. Shego ran up again and punched her several times, and then kicked her away. The kick hit Midoriichi in her stomach again, and the demon roared out as she was knocked back to the ground.

She groaned as the pain coursed through her, making her wince as her hand went over the bruise. She looked up to see Shego charging in, plasma trailing behind her as she did so. Reacting quickly Midoriichi rose up, her hands filled with demonic aura, and the two women clashed, their energies mixing as their hands met in the middle of the struggle.

Both women were taken from the fight momentarily as a bright light caught their attention. They looked down at their grappled hands to see that their energies were having an adverse reaction to the other. However before they could properly react they were engulfed and blown back by a huge explosion.

Both warriors were sent rolling across the ground, and into a tree. Shego was the first to come to. She shook her head, clearing herself of the dizzy spells. She looked over to see Midoriichi coming to as well.

'What the fuck was that?' Both women wondered.

Shego tried to get up but dropped back to her knees. Midoriichi smirked at the sight of her weakened opponent.

Midoriichi stood, but stumbled a bit. That blast took a big toll on her as well. She was lucky that the blast was concussive or she might have been in bigger trouble. Her injuries already beginning to heal she charged Shego, her hands coming to life with her demonic aura.

She hit Shego with barrages of her demonic energy, the explosions sent her flying back. She coughed up blood as she struggled to get to her feet. The amber color returned to her eyes, giving her the strength for a counter attack. She intercepted the demonic energy with her own plasma creating a series of explosions with each collision.

The area became clouded with smoke, and each of them relied on their senses of smell and hearing to find their opponent. Midoriichi acted first lunging through the smoke but was blocked by Shego who hit her hard in the stomach again. Midoriichi fell back into the smoke and Shego chased after her.

She couldn't find her, but sensed her attack and dodged an overhead from the demon. From the outside all that could be seen is the green glows of energy that flowed around in the smoke as the two fought, making the energy look mystical. They jumped back as the smoke finally began to clear up. They both fired a beam of energy, that collided in the center. As they struggled for dominance the same adverse reaction happened once more. In the center of the beam struggle and green sphere of raw power began to take form and grow.

Both women refused to yield, for the loser would be the one to get hit by all the raw energy that their powers created. The sphere grew to giant proportions and a loud hum could be heard as the energy turned volatile.

'The energy is growing out of control, and I can't stop it.' Midoriichi said in her thoughts.

'At this rate it'll..' Shego thought, but before she could finish the sphere detonanted just like before.

The explosion shook the area engulfing Shego, Midoriichi, and part of the forest. Their screams could be heard as the violent energy ripped into them, the energy attracted to the women. Midoriichi regained consciousness after a few minutes. She looked to see Shego standing over her.

She tried to sit up, but her injuries were severe. She could see that Shego had some pretty serious wounds as well, the left side of her torso was leaking a lot of blood, but still she had the strength to stand before her.

"St-stay back." Midoriichi growled.

Shego shot down and picked Modoriichi up by her throat. She was going to crush her windpipe and be done with her. Shego smiled at the bloody sight of the bird demon. Her smile faded when she saw that her wounds were healing and beginning to close up. She aldready made the mistake of letting the demon get this far, and she'll be damned if she lets Midoriichi recover.

That's when Midoriichi laugh again. Shego looked at her with a craned eyebrow.

"Watakushiha ni keikoku shiyou to shita. (I tried to warn you)." Midoriichi said as the visor around her mouth receded showing that she had a charged beam of energy in her mouth.

Shego was frightened, and she quickly relinquished her hold on the demon. Unfortunately it was too late to flee and Midoriichi unleashed the beam of demonic energy from her mouth, engulfing Shego completely. The beam traveled for several miles before crashing into the side of a mountain. Shego screamed out as the beam of demonic energy bit into her flesh, incinerating her.

When the attack was over Midoriichi could not sense Shego's presence. However she would not let the dulling of her senses be the deciding factor, she had to see it for herself. She waited until her injuries from Shego healed and she walked the trail. Halfway through she found the burning remains of what was left of the werewolf's burning black denim jacket. She walked past it as she let the flames finish it off, and continued down the trail.

When she reached the end she was able to confirm the defeat of the werewolf.

"No sign, sight or smell of her." Midoriichi said. "It's a shame too, she was fun." The demon smirked.

She silently congratulated her opponent for pushing her that far. That was the second time she has ever had to use that technique. The first was against her mother the almighty black demon Kuraiichi.

Midoriichi tired and exhausted from her battle was too weak to fly home. So she walked backed to her mountain home, back to the family that awaited her return.

**End result Midoriichi the victor. She won for pretty much the same reason Samantha won against Sherron in the last death battle, status. Shego was a lycan warrior, and Midoriichi was demon. While Shego would be capable of killing lower class demons as well as certain members of the Tori clan including some of Midoriichi's brothers. Midoriichi's daiyokai status became the deciding factor.**

**Shego had never fought a real live demon before so she wouldn't know what to exactly expect from her opponent. Even she transformed Midoriichi was calm and confident, because she has fought the Neko clan for centuries back during the war, so she was used to fighting opponents who could transform to bigger sizes.**

**Then there were their innate abilities. Both possessed superhuman strength that only grows as they tap more into their inner abilities. However Midoriichi's strength increased not only because she was a full blooded demon, but because of what demon she was. The Tori have unmatched speed between the Tori and Neko. Midoriichi thanks to the gene of her mother Kuraiichi gave her a small boost. Kuraiichi's gene allowed her to heal faster, than any ordinary demon and gave her access to deeper levels of her demon power.**

**If it wasn't for that they would actually be on even terms and that's without Midoriichi's Raven form transformation. Shego could have possibly even killed her if she could have inflicted a fatal wound on Midoriichi's old stomach injury. That was what prompted Midoriichi to get serious and transform, because she saw Shego as a threat.**

**But now that this fight has been finished the last of the three starters, I await to hear your requests. Remember there is a list of characters you can choose from in the chapter before this one. Good luck and have a nice day!**


End file.
